


It's Been a While

by Thatsrightmyhype



Series: If You Love Me, Let Me Know; A Hogwarts F1 AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mentor Sebastian, Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, The Spice Girls are actually witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: When Professor Vettel hears that Kimi Raikkonen is returning to Hogwarts to teach, he's excited to meet a man that he had idolised as a young student with few he could call his friend. However, after their first meeting leaves Sebastian feeling embarrassed and lost, will Kimi be able to help him break out of his shell of self-doubt?A self-indulgent, Simi Hogwarts AU.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: If You Love Me, Let Me Know; A Hogwarts F1 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	It's Been a While

Sebastian feels uncharacteristically optimistic as he takes a seat at the teachers table in the great hall. There’s always a buzz at the beginning of the school year, the anticipatory feeling that anything can happen. Of course, after teaching at Hogwarts for a grand total of three years now (as well as attending the school as a student for seven), he knows that feeling fades as soon as the coursework begins to pile up and the inevitable existential dread of the ever-oncoming future settles in.

He shakes his head, dispelling the negative thoughts from his mind and awaits the sorting, traditionally followed by Toto’s brilliant yet concise welcoming speeches. Everyone is settled into their houses now, some looking more happy about being back than others. He takes a look around the hall, paying special attention to his childhood house. The Slytherin table seems calm from here but he can already spot Max glaring daggers at Esteban a few seats down and wonders how long the boys were on the train before they began picking fights: it really would be a shame for them to have already lost their house points before term has even started.

Fortunately for Sebastian, this year it’s Lewis’ turn to be on First Year duty and as he opens the doors to the great hall, nervous and short eleven-year-olds in tow, he meets Sebastian’s eyes and rolls them. Sebastian smirks, knowing the feeling. In all fairness, it’s a quick and straightforward task to sort the thirty or so students, Sebastian keeping a mental note of the names of all the new Slytherin students as they take a seat. Lewis takes the seat on his right once they’re finished and nudges him companionably.

Toto steps up and clears his throat, commanding the attention of everyone in the room as he stands on his usual pedestal, his smile wide and welcoming.

“A big welcome to all our new students,’ he says, opening his arms widely and dramatically (Sebastian tries to make eye contact with Lewis but the other man is just staring at Toto with almost visible hearts in his eyes), ‘And a welcome back to everyone returning for another year. I have no doubt everyone is absolutely starving so I will keep this brief. This year we have a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He’s not arrived just yet but Professor Raikkonen will be taking over so if you see him, please make sure you say hello.”

Toto continues with his speech but Sebastian doesn’t register any further information. He only knows one Raikkonen and he’s sure it can’t be anyone else.

“Kimi,’ he whispers to himself, heart thumping a little harder in his chest at the thought.

Suddenly, Lewis is nudging his side and Sebastian realises everyone is clapping. Toto’s speech is over and no sooner as he steps back to join the teacher’s table once more, the food is materialising in front of them.

“Do you think Professor Raikkonen is Kimi?’ Sebastian asks Lewis as soon as the hum of chatter around them has resumed.

Lewis has already managed to get a fork full of green beans into his mouth and Sebastian impatiently waits for him to swallow them and get an answer.

“I don’t know man,’ Lewis replies, looking consideringly down the table to where Toto is having an in-depth conversation with Valtteri about the charms research he was doing over the summer, ‘I can ask Toto for you? Find out?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be here soon,’ Sebastian grumbles a little bit.

“If it is, that would be legendary,’ Lewis says with a grin, ‘He used to throw the most amazing parties! I swear, he made it cool to be in Hufflepuff, I was almost upset to be in Gryffindor with him around.”

“Hey, it’s always been cool to be in Hufflepuff,’ says Romain from his seat next to Lewis, ‘And how come you got to go to Kimi’s parties? I was in the same house and I wasn’t allowed to go!”

“It’s all about who you know,’ Lewis says cryptically and Sebastian is annoyed that he feels jealous of Lewis getting to go to parties that happened nearly two decades ago now, ‘Anyway, it’ll be interesting to see if he’s changed. I’d never thought he would go into teaching.”

Sebastian has to agree. It does seem a little odd from what he knows of the man.

The rest of the meal goes off without any more major incidents and soon, the prefects and teachers are ushering the students to bed. Once the corridors and hallways are quiet, Sebastian joins the other teachers for a tea (which turns into a nightcap) in the teacher’s lounge, laughing as Christian and Guenther bicker in the corner while Romain tries to make sure it stays civil. The door creaks open and everyone turns to face it, hoping it’s not a crying first year who’ll stumble into their private start-of-term drinks.

Instead, Sebastian is faced with a person he hasn’t seen in a very, very long time.

“I hope I’m in the right room,’ Kimi Raikkonen mumbles just as Toto approaches and pulls him inside.

“Ah, of course you are!’ He says, shaking his hand and directing him to where everyone has congregated, ‘If you haven’t already had the pleasure of meeting him, this is Kimi Raikonnen, our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.”

Sebastian spots Clare and Cyril exchanging a subtle look and remembers that they were a couple of years older than Kimi but they still walk over and shake his hand when Toto introduces them. Sebastian hangs back as Kimi is paraded around the room, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers and hoping the shake in his fingers isn’t too obvious.

“And finally, this is Seb Vettel, our defence against the dark arts teacher,’ Toto says and Sebastian manages to grasp Kimi’s hand without feeling like it’s too sweaty.

“It’s great to see you again Kimi,’ Sebastian says, trying to give him his best, not-nervous-at-all smiles.

Kimi’s expression changes minutely, the tiniest, microscopic crease between his eyebrows.

“Who the fuck are you?’ He asks and Sebastian feels like his stomach has turned to lead.

Toto raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, obviously looking for him to explain but his tongue is dry and his eyes are a little wet and he should really let go of Kimi’s hand now.

“Um, I-‘ Sebastian says, finally letting go, ‘Never mind. Wow, it’s late, I better-.”

He cuts himself off, making a hasty exit through the door and resisting the urge to slam it behind him. He feels utterly humiliated. Of course he wasn’t as big a part of Kimi’s life as he was for Sebastian. He should have known that. However feeling that this information is obvious now doesn’t stop him from having to wipe the embarrassed tears away from his cheeks.

He quickly stalks to his quarters, deep in the Slytherin dungeons and collapses against the door. Fuck.

*

Sebastian decides to spend the rest of the start of term hiding away as much as he can. Having developed a good relationship with the house elves over the years while he’s been working at Hogwarts (as well as when he was a lonely student), they find it absolutely no trouble whatsoever to bring him his meals in his chambers so he can avoid dinner times as much as he pleases. He uses every single secret passage he knows of to traverse the castle and if he’s seen by any of the students, he manages to pass it off as a routine inspection to make sure that none of them are up to no good.

He’s doing an absolutely flawless job of ignoring all of his problems when Toto enters his sixth year Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson with a face that leaves no arguments for staying behind afterwards. He dismisses the students and, once Charles has stopped by his desk to hand in his late homework with a cheeky grin, Sebastian and Toto are alone.

“I’ve missed you Seb,’ Toto starts, leaning against the a student’s desk at the front of the classroom while Sebastian sits rigid in his teacher’s chair, ‘I’ve not seen you around at all. Hiding from something, are we?”

“I’ve just been really busy,’ Sebastian replies but Toto has a way of raising his eyebrow that Seb swears charms anyone who sees it to tell the truth, ‘Um, I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Ah, I see,’ Toto says, ‘Well I only really came to ask because everyone has been asking after you.”

Sebastian raises his own eyebrow at that.

“Everyone?’ He questions, feeling a little hopeful.

“You’ll have to come to dinner tonight to find out for sure,’ he says, knowing Sebastian’s curiosity streak will compel him to come, ‘I’ll see you there?”

“I suppose,’ Sebastian replies a little sourly even though he almost appreciates Toto bating him like this.

Toto claps his hands together.

“I’m glad that’s settled then,’ he says with a wide smile and, although Sebastian knows he should be used to the blatant manipulation by now, he still can’t find it in himself to be annoyed, ‘I’ll see you later.”

As soon as Toto closes the door behind him, Sebastian rests his head in his hands. He knew he couldn’t hide behind the facade of teaching and being busy for the entire term but he really hoped that he could’ve held out longer than a week.

*

Sebastian walks into the Great Hall that evening and, despite the fact there’s only a handful of students currently eating, feels as if every single pair of eyes is watching him. Obviously his lack of presence has been a talking point among the student body and he now wonders if it would’ve been better to just carry on as normal instead of enjoying a brief respite from the gossip only to have it return with a ferocity later on. Keeping his head held high and his shoulders back, he walks confidently to his regular seat at the staff table, only to wince when he realises who he’ll be sat next to. His heart is hammering in his chest as he sits down next to Kimi who merely glances at him before continuing to aggressively butter his bread roll.

“How is it that with all the magic in the world, they still serve the butter too cold to spread properly, right?’ Sebastian says with a joking tone, gulping slightly when Kimi turns to face him.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks Sebastian up and down with wary eyes before turning back to his roll. Sebastian doesn’t know if he’s insulted or relieved to no longer be on the end of that stare.

“I was wondering when we’d get a chance to talk,’ Kimi says and Sebastian feels himself flush, ‘I haven’t seen you around.”

“Ah, yes, well I’ve been very busy,’ Sebastian replies, nodding as if that’ll help him convince himself as well as Kimi that that statement is even remotely true, ‘You know how it is at the beginning of term.”

“I don’t actually,’ Kimi says and Sebastian mentally smacks himself in the head.

“Right, of course you don’t sorry,’ he rambles through an apology, sweating more by the minute, ‘I just have my own projects to work on and then there’s the students and I’m already behind on marking-.”

“Hey,’ Kimi says, stopping Sebastian’s increasingly desperate-sounding word vomit, ‘It’s fine, no worries.”

Sebastian feels his shoulders relax a little.

“Sorry,’ he says one more time for good measure and Kimi snorts.

“I already said it’s fine,’ he says, giving Sebastian a tiny smile.

Sebastian smiles widely back and, despite the slightly frantic feelings brewing in the back of his mind, he manages to not just say words to fill the silence between the pair of them. More teachers begin to filter into the Great Hall, all of them looking at Sebastian with varying degrees of visible surprise. Lewis takes his regular seat next to him with a wide grin.

“Hey man, it’s so great to see you! I thought we were going to have to drag you out of your office,’ he says before turning to Kimi, ‘Professor Raikkonnen.”

“Professor Hamilton,’ Kimi replies with a tip of his head, digging into his roll.

Lewis raises an eyebrow at Sebastian once Kimi isn’t looking and the younger man rolls his eyes. Lewis seems to take the hint and nudges him with his shoulder.

“So how’ve you been? Anyone you think is going to give you some trouble this year?’ He asks, eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Well Charles is always a troublemaker,’ Sebastian starts, knowing that Lewis will be adamant he’s an angel despite the fact that he is, in fact, a family friend of Sebastian’s, ‘He’s already handing his homework in late.”

“Charles would never,’ Lewis says seriously but the twinkle in his eye says otherwise, ‘Anyone else?”

“Not really,’ Sebastian thinks, mentally flicking through his class lists, ‘A couple that really stand out actually. Sainz is doing brilliantly, especially now he’s decided to be an auror, he’s taking it really seriously. Russell definitely has talent but even now when I pass by his desk, he’s just doodling ancient runes all over his text books.”

Lewis rolls his eyes fondly.

“He is good,’ Lewis replies, ‘You know who I’ve been really impressed with this year is actually Esteban, I’ve been watching some of the quidditch training sessions this year and he’s incredibly talented. Guess it’s just a shame that Max is so good, otherwise he’d definitely get seeker.”

“Hey,’ says Christian from his seat on the other side of Lewis, stopping in the middle of his conversation with Romain to do so, ‘I will not have you bad mouthing any of my students.”

“How am I bad-mouthing them if I say they’re talented?’ Lewis asks incredulously, not prepared to fight with Christian over something so minor.

Christian narrows his eyes.

“It was the tone it was said in,’ he says haughtily.

“How’s Geri doing?’ Sebastian asks to break the slight tension that’s fallen over their little corner of the table.

“She’s great,’ Christian says, eager to move on and always willing to talk about his very talented and beautiful wife, ‘Her and the girls are just about to start their next tour, she’s so excited.”

“That’s amazing,’ Sebastain says, ‘I still can’t get over that all of the Spice Girls are witches.”

“Well, they call it girl power but I’m still not sure if that’s code for mass enchantment,’ Christian says, ‘Either way, they’re pretty fucking epic.”

Sebastian laughs and the rest of the table join in, a few of the students sat at the front of their house tables giving them puzzled looks. There’s a peaceful quiet that settles over the table as everyone begins to enjoy their dinners once again.

“I think Ricciardo is doing well,’ Kimi says quietly and Sebastian pauses, wondering what that has to do with anything until he remembers his and Lewis’ conversation earlier.

“That surprises me,’ Sebastian says, ‘He could never focus enough to really excel in my classes but I’m glad.”

Kimi shrugs.

“He said he grew up on a farm,’ he says simply and Sebastian nods slowly, wondering if that’s the end of that conversation.

“Are you sure you don’t like him because he reminds you of yourself in the old days Professor Raikkonnen?’ Lewis asks cheekily and Sebastian is sure now that they’re calling each other by their full titles to take the piss.

“Like you’d be able to remember anything about me from back then Professor Hamilton,’ Kimi replies and, although it’s said with a completely deadpan face, Sebastian can see the teasing tilt to Kimi’s eyes, ‘Although I do admit that enjoyed a party or few in my time.”

Lewis snorts.

“Sure thing,’ he replies but his smile is still teasing, ‘Seb, do you remember any of Kimi’s parties?”

Sebastian hunches in on himself, not wanting Kimi to connect who he was with the reason why he walked out when he met him in the staff room, but his piercing eyes turn towards him and he doesn’t really have any escape.

“Aren’t you a little young to have been at Hogwarts with me?’ He asks quietly, obviously trying to mentally deduce his age.

“I was in my first year when you were in your final year,’ Sebastian says hesitantly.

“Ah, because of my year out,’ Kimi says, understanding the age gap now, ‘Is that why you said it was nice to see me again?”

“Um, yeah,’ Sebastian replies, looking away, ‘That’s why.”

Kimi looks at him oddly before Romain taps his shoulder and draws him into a slightly one sided conversation about what he’s been growing in the greenhouses. Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief that unfortunately doesn’t go unnoticed by Lewis.

“What are you hiding?’ He asks, leaning in close to Sebastian’s ear once he’s made sure Kimi is at least engrossed in his conversation enough to be out of earshot.

“Nothing,’ Sebastian says, definitely too quickly, and he’s always cursed the fact that he’s such a terrible liar.

“Hmm,’ Lewis replies, eyes narrowed, ‘You know I’ll get it out of you sooner or later Professor Vettel.”

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief that their conversation is over (at least for now) and tries to focus on his food and not the fact that Kimi’s elbow seems to be leaning closer and closer towards him on the table. He finds himself unable to look away and excuses himself from dinner as soon as he feels he’s eaten enough, much to Lewis’ amusement.

As quickly as he can, he stalks back to his chambers in the dungeon only to discover Max Verstappen being picked on by a group of seventh year Gryffindors.

“You think you’re hot shit now that Ricciardo is obsessed with you?’ Asks one of them, pushing Max over where his legs are obviously caught in a jelly-legs jinx and he wobbles to the floor, ‘Well don’t get too comfortable, he’ll get tired of you soon.”

“Just fuck off and leave me alone,’ he says, voice wavering slightly as they all laugh in tandem at his attempts to stand, ‘I don’t even like Dan, what the fuck?”

“That’s enough,’ Sebastian says as he gets close enough to do something, aiming a silent spell at Max that allows him to get his legs back under control, ‘I will not tolerate ANY students behaving in such a manor in this school.”

The Gryffindors have enough sense to look sheepish but Sebastian doesn’t think that’s enough.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor,’ he says, holding up a finger to silence them as they start to protest, “Each. And detention with me for a month. Now go.”

The group scurry away and, if they had tails, they’d be between their legs right now. Sebastian turns his attention away from them and towards Max who is trying to stalk away to the Slytherin common room.

“Mr Verstappen,’ Sebastian calls out, breaking into a run to catch up to the boy before he disappears from his sight entirely, ‘Mr Verstappen, wait.”

Max whirls around and instead of the angry face he expects to see, all he sees instead are tears and a quivering lip.

“What?’ He asks harshly, wiping his eyes and avoiding looking at Sebastian, ‘Are you going to tell me I should stick up for myself? If they hadn’t ganged up on me maybe I would’ve stood a chance.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted some tea and biscuits,’ Sebastian says and, although that’s not what he was planning on saying, he’s glad he did when the young man nods hesitantly.

He smiles and leads them back upstairs to his DADA office, closing the door quietly behind him and setting about making tea the muggle way using the portable gas ring Lewis had bought him for his birthday last year.

“I thought you were pure blood?’ Max asks curiously as Sebastian goes about getting their cups ready.

“Muggles have got some good ways of doing things too,’ he says, flicking his wand to increase the heat in the ring ever so minutely as he places the kettle on top, ‘Professor Hamilton always makes tea for me like this and I can guarantee it’s much better than using magic.”

Max raises his eyebrow a little in scepticism but allows Sebastian to pour him a cup anyway, eagerly taking a sip and instantly letting his shoulders drop. He sinks into the chair opposite Sebastian’s ornate mahogany desk and they sit in silence for a little bit. The only sounds are their small sips and the gentle crunch as Max munches on a custard cream. Eventually, once they’re both a little more relaxed, Sebastian decides now is the time to talk.

“Is that the first time they’ve spoken to you like that Max?’ He asks and Max’s shoulders instantly hike up.

“People have always spoken to me like that,’ he says cryptically, avoiding looking at Sebastian, ‘You know that Sir.”

Sebastian sighs, recalling other times he’s had to fight other students away from Max in the past. Mostly it had been Max, unable to help himself when riling up other students with cruel truths, a hot-headed boy trying and failing to become a man. He’s fifteen now and, where he struggled to reign in his emotions before, he’s definitely matured in the four years he’s been at Hogwarts. Sebastian just doesn’t want to see any regression.

“We’ve talked about that before and I know you know better than to go looking for fights where there aren’t any,’ he says, trying to take on a stern yet fatherly tone, ‘This doesn’t seem like one of those times to me.”

Max shrugs.

“Have you spoken to Professor Horner about this? He is your actual head of house,’ He asks and Max’s eyes go wide.

“No, please, don’t tell him Sir,’ he says, holding his hands up as if to stop him from summoning him right there and then, and Sebastian’s shackles are instantly raised.

“Why Max?’ He asks and Max retreats back into his seat.

He seems to wrestle with his feelings for a little while before sighing in defeat.

“I don’t want him to think I’m pathetic and can’t stand up for myself,’ he says and, although he doesn’t understand the entire situation, he can kind of see why Max is worried: Christian does project the aura that he won’t tolerate anything other than the strong-willed.

“Max, no-one will think you’re pathetic if you report these students for bullying,’ he says, ‘It’s not right.”

Max snorts a little.

“I’m sure you’ve sorted them out for a while Sir,’ he says, before hastily adding, ‘Thank you.”

Sebastian nods and takes a sip of tea, watching Max squirm a little under his assessing eye.

“Maybe you should talk to Mr Ricciardo, if this pathetic attempt at intimidation has something to do with him,’ he says and of all the reactions he expected, for some reason he didn’t even think that Max would blush.

“It’s not his fault,’ he says quietly, flush seemingly travelling all across his face and down into the collar of his shirt, ‘They just think they know what’s best for him, the fucking idiots.”

Max looks up with wide eyes then, realising that he just swore but Sebastian merely rolls his eyes.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before Mr Verstappen,’ he says, reverting back to formalities once again, ‘But I hope not to hear it from you again.”

He waggles a finger at him but all it gets in return is a small chuckle and Max rolling his eyes.

“Of course Sir,’ he says, ‘Now is it alright if I go? Lando wanted to meet me for a study session.”

Sebastian looks at the clock saying it’s half past seven and raises an eyebrow. Max squirms in his seat.

“Fine, a few games of Wizard Chess,’ he concedes and Sebastian smiles.

“Normally I’d condone such violent activities but I suppose just this once,’ he says, gesturing for Max to go, ‘Just as long as you win.”

Max scoffs.

“Of course,’ he says before his confident expression turns into something a little softer, ‘Thanks Sir.”

“No problem,’ Sebastian says and with a final acknowledging nod, Max is leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sebastian sits quietly for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and finishing up his tea. He feels a strange kinship with Max, despite the near twenty year age gap: both child quidditch prodigies, both sorted into Slytherin for their cunning and ambition, both hot-heads that want to win all the time. Whereas Sebastian took quite a few years to mature, Max has come along in leaps and bounds since starting Hogwarts and Sebastian almost can’t believe the gentle boy who was sat in front of him moments ago is the same one who was first towed to his office with a black eye and foul expression four years ago.

After having his nostalgic moment, he leaves his office feeling hopeful that Max will continue to grow and maybe be a little bit happier. He’s humming a little tune to himself as he walks down the corridor and, although he gets a few odd looks from the portraits, he’s no stranger to them and therefore doesn’t really care.

*

The remainder of September seems to pass in a blur for Sebastian. Between marking papers, keeping an eye out for troubled students and still sort-of avoiding Kimi he finds he’s utterly exhausted. He’s happy for the Hogsmede weekend to come around at the beginning of October just so he can have some damn peace. He goes to Lewis’ office in the morning, hoping they could have a nice few hours of peaceful marking before breaking into Lewis’ stash of scotch that he knows he keeps hidden deep in his cupboard for emergencies.

Unfortunately for him, Lewis is in the middle of a conversation with Toto when he arrives, the pair of them turning around to face him with wide eyes when he opens the door. They remind Sebastian of teenagers caught doing something they shouldn’t but he decides to spare them the embarrassment of calling them out on whatever it was they were talking about and instead, decides to take a walk around the grounds.

He steps out of the grand doors of Hogwarts and breathes in the Autumnal air. Even now, after all his years of education and teaching, he still finds his breath being taken away when he catches sight of the rolling hills and glistening lake that make the perfect backdrop to the ancient school. He has always felt at home here.

His feet automatically take him to the quidditch pitch and he braces a hand against the deep emerald green covering of the Slytherin stand, a little smile tugging at his lips. He hasn’t flown in a very long time. He checks the student broom cupboard and finds them all to be in terrible condition.

“I really should get Lewis to pay more attention to his brooms,’ he mutters to himself, rummaging around to try and find something half decent.

He decides there’s nothing else for it and leaves the cupboard, concentrating hard before casting an accio spell. He hears his broom before he sees it, the whooshing sound as it rockets through the air reaching his ears before his eyes spot the flaming red wood of its’ handle. He catches it effortlessly, twirling the wood around in his hands before mounting it. He’s had the broom for so long now it knows every command he may have for it and he swoops quickly up into the sky. He laughs, not able to remember the last time he really stretched his legs and flew. He flies higher and higher until he can just about make out the specs of students walking to Hogsmede in the distance before letting gravity do its’ work and dropping to the ground. He closes his eyes as he goes, acting on instinct alone.

“Just a few more metres,’ he whispers to himself, feeling the air rush past his ears and his heart hammer in his chest, ‘Not long now.”

He rights his course just before he can crash into the ground of the quidditch pitch, barrel-rolling several times before coming to an abrupt halt just because he can. He’s damp from the moisture of the overcast clouds and his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest but he’s smiling widely, unable to stop.

He continues his routine several more times before drifting his broom in a lazy path through the stands, closing his eyes and just letting wind, instinct and magic guide him. It’s that same instinct that makes him look down when he does, drawing his gaze to icy blue eyes that pierce right through him. He wobbles slightly on the broom before making a hasty decent, meeting Kimi where he’s stood at the end of the quidditch pitch.

“Um, hi,’ he says, not sure now why he came down when Kimi gave no indication that he actually wanted to talk to him.

“I saw you flying and thought you might be a student in danger,’ Kimi says by way of explanation, ‘But obviously you know what you’re doing.”

Sebastian feels a little shy at the compliment, however subtle it may be, and can’t help but twist his broom in his hands.

“Nothing too crazy,’ he insists and Kimi snorts.

“Don’t be modest, it doesn’t suit you Seb,’ he says and Sebastian feels his heart begin to pound once again at the nickname, despite the fact he thinks it’s only because he’s heard Lewis say it that Kimi has called him that at all, ‘And now I worked out how I know you.”

“Oh?’ Sebastian asks, his breathes coming out quickly.

“Yes, you were the seeker on the Slytherin team when you were in first year,’ he says, sounding a little awe-struck which Sebastian definitely wasn’t expecting.

“You…you remember that?’ He asks before adding, ‘And it was only the second half of my first year.”

“Still, you were good,’ Kimi says with a smile and Sebastian can’t help but grin back.

“Still am,’ he says with a wink, slipping easily into his charming persona once he’s been given a couple of compliments.

Kimi raises an eyebrow and Sebastian blushes a little but doesn’t feel like crawling into a hole this time.

“Do you want to come and have a drink with me?’ Kimi asks and how could Sebastian refuse?

He follows Kimi through the grounds to the old hut that sits on the edge of the forbidden forest, trailing him inside and is instantly enveloped in a wonderful warmth that runs through his body.

“I honestly didn’t even realise I was cold,’ he says conversationally to Kimi, taking a seat in one of the squishy arm chairs by the fireplace.

“You were shivering,’ Kimi says very matter-of-factly and hands him a mug filled with clear liquid.

Sebastian assumes by the quantity and colour that it’s water but is very surprised when it hits his throat to realise it’s in fact vodka. He splutters a little as he swallows it down while Kimi smiles and sips his own mug. He looks cosy Sebastian thinks, in his oversized fisherman’s jumper and big boots as he sinks into the chair. This is Kimi in his element, with the light of the fire dancing across his face and reflecting in his pale eyes that are locked with Sebastian’s own. He looks away, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks and wills it away.

“How else do I know you?’ Kimi asks and Sebastian feels cornered.

He’s not sure whether it was the big, accidental gulp of vodka or the adrenaline still running through his veins from his quidditch session that gives him the burst of confidence he needs but he sighs, unable and not wanting to hold in this secret any longer.

“Well…’ Sebastian starts, ‘I’ll tell you…”

_‘Sebastian sat on the steps of the astronomy tower, eyes filled with tears and pain in his heart. He had hoped that he would finally find friends at Hogwarts, finally have a group to call his own. However, his hopes had been dashed as soon as he had shown his talents. He’d been labelled a show-off which, as an eleven-year old just wanting to fit in was not what he wanted in the slightest. He had been up in the astronomy tower for a very long time, well past dinner, when he heard footsteps coming towards him._

_Sebastian stood and tried to hide, wildly looking around for something to crouch behind when the sound of a stumble and soft swear made him pause. He stood still as a blonde man ascended, a muggle cigarette between his lips. He was swaying slightly as he tried to light the end with his wand and even at his age, Sebastian knew how dangerous that could be. Eventually the tip caught and the man inhaled gratefully, only to jump back and nearly tumble down the stairs again as he noticed Sebastian, standing in the middle of the room._

_“Hey kid,’ he slurred a little, ‘What are you doing up here so late, huh?”_

_Sebastian was too afraid to speak, knowing that the hours of crying would definitely make his voice crack if he attempted to say anything. Kimi merely narrowed his eyes, squinting in the darkness to make out the young boy’s face before his eyes widened._

_“Hey,’ he said, voice going soft, ‘It’s okay.”_

_He walked towards Seb and put an arm around his shoulder, leading him to the astronomy tower railing and leaning his arms against it. Sebastian copied his movements, wiping his eyes furiously before he did so. The man took a long drag from the cigarette before holding it out to Sebastian who shook his head._

_“Right answer,’ the man said, quirking his lips up into a smile, ‘I’m Kimi.”_

_“I-I’m Sebastian,’ he replied, heart hammering in his chest as he realised that this was the Kimi Raikonnen he had heard stories about._

_“Sebastian,’ Kimi repeated, looking down at him with a smile, ‘Why are you up here all alone?”_

_Sebastian couldn’t help but prickle a little at the words despite them being true._

_“I’m…I’m just homesick,’ he said, feeling like that was actually less embarrassing than admitting that he didn’t have any friends._

_Kimi nodded then looked back out at the view._

_“Okay, tell me the truth this time,’ he said, not unkindly but definitely in a way that made Sebastian feel as though he’d been caught red-handed._

_He cringed before launching into the story of the other boys in his class and their teasing. Kimi listened silently, only moving to take another drag of his cigarette._

_“And now I’ll never have any friends,’ Sebastian said, eyes watering again._

_Before he could really start crying, Kimi patted him on the head. He stood still as the older man tousled his hair._

_“I have some advice for you Sebastian,’ he said, looking down at him, ‘If someone calls you a show-off, make sure you give them something to be jealous of.”_

_He grinned wickedly at Sebastian and the boy could see all the reasons why everyone he had ever spoken to about Kimi has said that he’s trouble. Despite this, Sebastian couldn’t help but feel hypnotised, as if that smile was a secret between the pair of them. He smiled back, the tightness in his chest unwinding._

_“Now, I can tell you’re starving. How about I give away an ancient Hufflepuff secret and tell you where the kitchens are, hm?”_

_Sebastian nodded enthusiastically._

_“Yes please!’ He said, causing Kimi to snort._

_“Cute,’ he said off-handedly but Sebastian feels a heat rise up in his face, partly from indignation but partly from something else.’_

“We didn’t talk again after that,’ Sebastian says, deciding to leave out the parts about how he watched Kimi’s every move for the rest of the year and (as the years went by) used him as prime fantasy material, ‘But…what you said really meant a lot to me.”

Kimi gives him a considering look for what feels like a lifetime before taking another large swig of vodka.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember that,’ he says, ‘Especially as it sounds like one of the better things I did when I was blackout drunk.”

“I’m impressed you managed to give me such excellent advice,’ Sebastian says, chuckling a little to hide his hurt.

Kimi obviously sees something in his face that betrays his real feelings and he looks pensively down at his cup.

“Did you give them something to be jealous of?’ He asks and Sebastian grins.

“Well, if helping to secure four house cups in a row is something to be jealous of then yes, I did,’ Sebastian says and the mood is instantly lifted.

Kimi smiles as he goes to pick up the bottle and top up their drinks and this time, Sebastian is prepared for the slightly sweet burn of the vodka down his throat. He feels a little bit emotionally wrung out but the vodka appears to be soothing his nerves, pulling him into a relaxed frame of mind.

“Are you enjoying teaching so far?’ Sebastian asks, finding the silence a comfortable one but still having a little bit of his natural curiosity.

Kimi shrugs while he thinks of his answer.

“I enjoy it more than I thought I would,’ he says a little cryptically.

“Yeah, I was surprised when Toto announced you’d be teaching, based off of what I knew about you already,’ Sebastian says as softly as he can, not wanting to insult the older man.

Kimi snorts.

“Toto begged me to,’ he says, taking another large gulp before he continues, ‘I refused at first but he didn’t give up. I’m glad I came.”

He smiles a little at Sebastian over the rim of his mug and Sebastian can’t help the pounding feeling that rises in his chest. He returns the grin, unable to help himself.

“You seem like you were born for it though,’ Kimi says, rolling his eyes at Sebastian’s confused eyebrow raise, ‘Teaching I mean.”

“Oh,’ he says, ‘That’s really nice of you to say.”

“Why did you never become a professional quidditch player?’ Kimi asks and Sebastian smiles at his directness.

“I had a great time playing at Hogwarts,’ he starts, remembering the feeling of triumph every time he got to hold that trophy aloft, ‘But I knew I wanted to help other kids like me. It was…lonely, growing up but helping students makes me happier than any shiny goblet ever did.”

“Like that Verstappen kid,’ Kimi says, nodding thoughtfully and Sebastian blushes a little bit.

“Yeah,’ he replies weakly, ‘He’s a good kid but he was a little bit more hot-headed when I first met him.”

“So I’ve heard,’ he says, chuckling softly and Sebastian’s stomach fizzles with butterflies.

He really should stop drinking this vodka so quickly. He doesn’t.

Him and Kimi chat well through the afternoon and into the early evening before realising it’s probably time they should go and eat something. They decide it’s an utterly brilliant idea to go to the Great Hall for their meal, greeting students returning from Hogsmede merrily along the way. They get a few confused stares but, as he had thought previously, Sebastian is used to them by now. The pair take their usual seats at the teacher’s table and Sebastian giggles as Lewis approaches, hitting Kimi lightly on the arm as a reminder to behave sober. Kimi gives him a sombre nod and they both watch Lewis’ every move as he sits down.

“Good evening Lewis,’ Sebastian says slowly, making sure to enunciate every word so his friend doesn’t realise he’s pretty much hammered.

Lewis looks at him properly then, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hi Seb,’ he says before looking to Kimi, ‘Professor Raikkonnen.”

“Professor Hamilton,’ Kimi says, slurring his words a tiny bit and making Sebastian burst into yet another fit of giggles.

Lewis narrows his eyes then, trying to suss out what’s wrong.

“Are you both drunk?’ He whispers.

“As a skunk,’ Sebastian replies, practically cackling now at the incredulous expression on Lewis’ face.

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day,’ Lewis says, half stunned and half proud as he turns to face Kimi, ‘Congratulations, you finally got Seb to relax.”

“Don’t thank me,’ Kimi says, ‘Thank the vodka.”

Sebastian laughs again, patting Kimi’s arm affectionately before digging into his dinner. He piles every meat and carb within reach onto his plate before devouring every single mouthful. He’s so busy eating that it takes until he’s about halfway through his plate to realise that all the other teachers eyes have turned to face him. Clare and Cyril are whispering away to each other as they often do while Toto is just raising an eyebrow in poorly concealed amusement. Nico looks like he’s just content to roll his eyes and when he really pricks up his ears, Sebastian can hear Guenther muttering about heartburn and hangover potions.

Sebastian slows down, thoroughly chewing his next mouthful before looking to Lewis for something, anything. Lewis looks back, fondly amused and Sebastian realises he’ll find no way of diverting the attention from himself right now. He swallows and the sound seems to echo in his ears before he pushes his plate away, not feeling quite so hungry now.

“I think,’ he says, slowly standing and making sure he doesn’t wobble at all, ‘It’s time for me to retire for the evening. Professors, enjoy the rest of your dinner and I’ll be seeing you soon.”

He holds himself in place for several seconds, not quite trusting himself to not sway before scooting back his chair and making his way through the hall. He keeps his head held high but his eyes trained on the floor, watching for any suspiciously high flagstones that will only serve to embarrass him. It’s also so he can pretend that none of the students are looking at him.

Once he’s out of the great hall, he allows himself to wobble a little as he makes his way to his chambers, only slipping back into the facade of controlled DADA teacher if he crosses paths with a student. Eventually he stumbles through the door of his rooms, leaning back against the door with a loud huff. Finally safe from prying eyes and too-interested friends, Sebastian heaves his body to his bedroom, drops onto the bed and promptly falls fast asleep.

*

Things go incredibly well for Sebastian after that. Despite the absolutely dreadful hangover he suffers through the day after his little trip to Kimi’s house, he still goes over for tea (or something stronger), drinking in the man’s company as well as whatever glass he puts in his hands. Kimi begins to open up little by little, sharing stories of his time abroad studying dragons or his (admittedly blurry) memories from the legendary parties he hosted.

Sebastian laps up every word, feeling more and more awestruck by Kimi with every fantastical story he tells.

Before they know it, it’s Christmas time and Sebastian is waving goodbye to the majority of the student population. A few had opted to stay and Sebastian can truly say he’s actually looking forward to this Christmas with the energetic company of Daniel, Carlos and Kevin around. He’s always found them quite entertaining, not that he’d ever tell them that lest their egos explode.

“Seb,’ comes Kimi’s voice from further down the corridor and Sebastian stops instantly in his tracks, ‘Do you want to come over tonight?”

“I was actually thinking that maybe you could come over to mine?’ He asks, feeling a little shy, ‘I bought some special celebratory gin to celebrate.”

Kimi’s mouth lifts at the sides and he slings a friendly arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Sounds good to me.”

They make their way to Sebastian’s chambers, passing a flustered-looking Nico on the way.

“Professor Hulkenburg,’ Sebastian says by way of greeting, ‘We were just going to my chambers to have a drink, care to join us?”

“Um, no thank you,’ he says, very hurriedly, ‘I’ve just, er, had a call and I’ll be spending Christmas with my parents this year.”

“Oh,’ Sebastian says, suddenly worried, ‘Is something the matter?”

“No, nothing serious,’ he says, holding out his hands with wide eyes, ‘Just…I really should go, Merry Christmas.”

And with that parting comment he turns, stalking down the corridor and away from the pair of them. Kimi shrugs a little but Sebastian definitely can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. He’ll have to talk to Sergio, he knows Nico quite well. For now though, he focuses on Kimi and the warm weight of his arm around his shoulders. He can’t help but lean in a little bit, breathing in Kimi’s natural scent of fresh air and pine needles.

They finally reach his door and he escorts Kimi inside, gesturing to the plush red sofa and making himself busy getting the pair of them drinks.

“For someone who was in Slytherin, there sure is a lot of red in here,’ Kimi observes and Sebastian laughs.

“What can I say,’ he replies, handing the shallowly filled cup of authentic Scottish whiskey to Kimi before taking a seat next to him, ‘Cheers.”

“What are we toasting?’ Kimi asks just because they glasses clink together.  
Sebastian thinks for a second before grinning.

“To a stress-free holiday and a happy new year,’ he says.

Kimi rolls his eyes but knocks the rim of his glass against Sebastian’s anyway, a twinkle in his eye.

“What are your plans for next year?’ Sebastian asks once the first sip of whiskey has warmed his throat.

“Make it through the rest of the school year,’ he says and Sebastian can’t help but snort, ‘Hey, is that not ambitious enough?”

“No, it’s fine, I just didn’t expect such boring expectations from you,’ he teases and Kimi huffs good-naturedly.

“I wanted to go exploring again in the Summer,’ he says thoughtfully, swirling the caramel liquid in his cup and watching the firelight reflect off of it, ‘Maybe see if I can finally catch some moon frogs in their natural habitat.”

“I thought moon frogs weren’t real?’ Sebastian says with a quizzical eyebrow raise.

Kimi shrugs.

“I didn’t know that magic was real until I got my Hogwarts letter,’ he replies, twisting his fingers, ‘Nothing’s impossible.”

“I didn’t know you were muggleborn,’ Sebastian says, cursing himself as soon as the words are out of his mouth, ‘Not that- I didn’t mean it in a-.”

“Don’t worry Seb,’ Kimi says reassuringly and a silence falls over them again.

Sebastian thinks he might be imagining the layer of tension between them, the feeling of static hanging in the air but when he looks away from his glass and finds Kimi’s eyes looking right back at him, he’s not so sure. Kimi gulps and Sebastian waits for whatever it is he’s about to say.

“I really like you Seb,’ he says quietly, inching ever-so-slightly closer, ‘I think…I think you’re the only person who understands me in this place.”

Sebastian sits completely still, barely daring to breathe lest he break the fragility of the moment he seems to have found himself in.

“I…I like you too,’ he manages to whisper, ‘I always have.”

“As more than friends?’ Kimi asks and Sebastian’s eyes flutter at the warm breath that ghosts across his cheeks.

“Yes,’ he says, praying to anyone who may be listening that this isn’t some kind of realistic dream or cruel prank.

Kimi doesn’t wait for him to say anymore, he just gives him a tiny smile, leans in and kisses him. At first it’s just a press of lips but Sebastian can’t help the soft sigh that escapes his mouth. He would feel embarrassed about if Kimi hadn’t instantly moved his hand up to run through his hair in response. Sebastian grips Kimi’s shoulders, heart pounding in his chest and feeling as if he’s being kissed for the first time. He pulls back and presses his forehead to Kimi’s, breathing in his scent and trying to keep his emotions at least slightly in check.

He leans back ever-so-slightly and meets Kimi’s eyes, shining brightly. Sebastian can’t help but let out a giddy giggle that turns into a full on laugh and soon Kimi joins him, not quite as heartily but equally full of mirth.

“I…I don’t think you quite know how long I’ve been waiting for that,’ Sebastian says quietly once his laughter has faded and only a wistful smile remains.

Kimi smiles too but his eyes are trained on his hands, twisting slightly in his lap. Sebastian looks down at them and laces their fingers together, puling Kimi’s hand closer to his own and pressing a small kiss to each knuckle. He knows it’s cheesy but he can’t help himself and the way Kimi’s lips quirk up in fondness and amusement make it seem worth it.

“I want you to show me that memory,’ Kimi says quietly and Sebastian stills his actions.

“Which one?’ Sebastian asks, breath ghosting across Kimi’s hand.

“The one of me and you, in the astronomy tower,’ he answers and Sebastian can’t help but smile against his skin.

“Sure,’ he says, pulling Kimi’s arm around his shoulders so he can cuddle into his side, ‘But why?”

He hears Kimi gulp and turns his head to look into his eyes. Sebastian realises the other man is nervous and finds himself even more hopelessly endeared to him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me,’ he says, turning back to face the fireplace opposite and give Kimi a little bit of space, ‘I’d show it to you anyway.”

“I just want to see what it is you saw in me,’ he replies, voice soft where his mouth is now pressed against his hair, ‘Why you even liked me enough to wait for this.”

“If you think I’ve been some kind of love-sick virgin for the past twenty years, think again,’ Sebastian says haughtily (even though part of that statement may or may not be true).

Kimi laughs before pressing a kiss to the crown of Sebastian’s head.

“You’re stronger than that, I know,’ he says, pulling Sebastian closer against his side, ‘I…I’d just really like to see it.”

Sebastian hums thoughtfully, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny Kimi much.

“Soon,’ he promises, turning around in Kimi’s hold once again and slinging a leg across his lap, ‘Now as I said, I have been waiting quite some time for a kiss from you and I’d very much like to do it again.”

Kimi obliges.

*

“How long have you and Kimi been dating?’ Dan asks Sebastian at the Christmas feast in the great hall, causing the teacher to spit out his red wine all over the beautifully prepared turkey.

“Watch your manners Mr Ricciardo,’ Lewis scolds but with an obvious twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips, ‘You nearly made Professor Vettel choke on his Christmas dinner. That’s not very festive of you.”

“It’s none of your fucking business Dan,’ is all Kimi replies with, making Sebastian wheeze once again.

“Since when have the pair of you been so close?’ Sebastian asks, feeling so out of his depth he forgets to even deny the question that started this whole fuss.

Kimi shrugs (which Sebastian has found is his answer to most things that would result in him being the guilty party in any situation).

“He’s good with the animals,’ is his response when Sebastian pushes for more of an answer.

“I’m going to assume that the lack of denial confirms my suspicions,’ Dan says, earning another groan from Sebastian and a chuckle from Kevin and Carlos.

“Don’t tease him,’ Kimi says with a complete deadpan tone of voice to Dan, ‘Or do you want me to tell him about you-know-who?”

Dan’s ears turn bright red despite the still-cocky grin on his face.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,’ he says, turning his face away from the pair of them.

“Oo, gossip,’ Lewis says quietly, looking expectantly at Kimi.

“No no, if he’s going to stop, I will also stop,’ he says and, although Sebastian is entirely intrigued, once Kimi entwines their fingers together, he has to admit he’s a lot less interested in the students and their affairs than the man in front of him.

Kimi turns to look at him then, soft smile on his face and Sebastian mentally thinks ‘Fuck it’. He quickly presses a kiss to Kimi’s lips, earning some wolf-whistles and strange chanting from Dan and the other pair of seventh years before he starts blushing furiously.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to die of embarrassment,’ he says, deciding to give up on his Christmas meal and walk away.

He gets halfway across the hall before turning back.

“Kimi, are you coming?’ He asks and the man is up before he can even finish his sentence.

“Aww, why do I have to babysit?’ Lewis shouts at them as they leave but all they do is laugh.

As Kimi sweeps Sebastian up into a romantic kiss, just like in all those muggle movies Lewis had made him watch, all he can think about is how right this feels, being tucked away in Kimi’s arms. He pulls away, placing his hands on either side of the man’s face and grins.

“Merry Christmas,’ he whispers, pressing a soft kiss against Kimi’s lips, content in the knowledge that this will be the first of many spent by Kimi’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I actually have a ten-page document just fleshing out every single character within this AU so hopefully (if anyone likes this kind of thing) this will be the first part in a series! I've already tried to set up a few of the other couple events within this story (see if you can spot them) but feel free to comment with any feedback on what you'd like to see/whether you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism, comments and kudos are always appreciated and once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
